


The Playboy's Obsession

by Lyricblake1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alexa Sherborne - Freeform, Alpha Males, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Billionaire, Bisexual Female Character, Collars, Daniella Sherborne - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Finger Sucking, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Handcuffs, In Public, Interracial Relationship, Katherine Sterling - Freeform, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Licking, Lust, M/M, Multi, Naughty, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Phillip Sterling - Freeform, Phillip Sterling I - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Playboy, Public Sex, Rich boy, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Short Story, Sophia Monroe - Freeform, Submission, Submissive, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vincent Sherborne - Freeform, WM/BW, Whips, plus size, riding cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Sterling was known for stepping across boundaries. Taking whatever he wanted, and not giving two shit who he offends. For years the Billionaire playboy had been living a life full of risk and adventure with no regrets. A life so privileged others dreamt about. All that came to a sizzling halt the night the “No Strings” attached billionaire stepped into Grey's Manor, and seen the one thing he wanted for himself and no one else. What he wants...</p><p>Sophia Monroe, sexy African American woman with curves as the day is long, and the most amazing ice blue eyes, is the average everyday woman. She worked hard to pay the bills, and kept her head down . That's what you had to do when living in the city where if you didn't wear a size two, you were labeled fat, and ugly. Though she was far from ugly, Sophia knows her place in a world that one the rich and glamorous survive. </p><p>Thrown into the fast lane of passion, dominance, and lies, the two will find a release that will do more than satisfy their wants and desire. It will reach the core of their hearts like nothing they’d ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                 

                                                                    _ **Prologue: Just A Taste**_

 

 

“Please… Don’t… Don’t do this to me Philip!” Sophia pants. Her heaving breast hardening against the bathroom door. She couldn’t believe that he’d dragged her off the dance floor, and into the private bathroom in the managers office. But here she was, legs spread from his knee nudging them wide. Her panties ripped away from _**her**_ soaked sexy, and his hands caressing her inner thighs. She should be running. No screaming for help, not standing here begging for him to stop.  
  
“Do you really want me to stop sweetness?” He whispers into her ear, slipping the tip of his index finger between her slick folds. Grinning at the whimper that comes from her, he finds her nub, then coats it with her juices.

“Your body is telling me different Sophia. She begging for me to give her what she needs.” His arrogant tone did something to her already burning body, he could feel it by the way she was arched into his hand.  
  
Removing his hand, he whirls her around so her back is to the door. Glossing her full lips with her own juices, he then steps between her welcoming thighs. “Tell me now Sophia. Look into my eyes sweetness, and tell me NO, and I will stop!” Dipping his head, he captures her bottom lips between his and sucks it into his mouth. Philip’s whole body shook from the force of her taste.

Right then and there he knew that he would have her, be it now, or later………

 

 

 

 


	2. Night On The Town

                                                           

 

_Spending the whole day in meetings wasn’t on the top of Philip Sterling’s to do list. It never had, and if he had it his way, it never will be. Being one of the wealthiest men in Dallas Texas, and the youngest to own a multimillion oil company at the age of forty had it’s privileges. One of them, skipping out on yet another meeting that would consume his night if he let it. Philip wasn’t about to let that happen, not when he rarely gets to come to the Big Apple. Yes, he was here to close a business deal that would add yet more money to his family’s business, but he was here for other reasons as well. Business that dealt with the  darker side the businessman of Sterling Oil._

_“Mr. Sterling sir, your drive is downstairs waiting on you. Would you like me to set up your next meeting a reservation at Corkbuzz for you and your party?” Nancy, his personal assistant ask as she tries to follow his rushed steps towards the elevator._

_For the last five months, Nancy learned a great deal when it comes to Philip Sterling. One being that when he had more than his limits of meeting, and endless chattering, he would loosen his tie, then cast his navy blue eyes her way. Without saying anything, she would begin to make the necessary calls to end the meeting, and have his car waiting. She had made a mistake once questioning him about they way he handled his family’s affairs. Let’s just say that if she hadn’t learned her place then, she would never be able to assist anyone in the business world again. The word Blacklist isn’t a joke._

_Stepping into the elevator with her boss and his two armed guards, she stands behind his with her nose in the brown leather bunder. Philip could see her in the reflection of the elevator doors. Shaking his head at how she was trying to keep herself busy, he turns to her, then shuts the binder. “Postone the last meeting for tomorrow evening. Make the reservation for eight tomorrow night at Corkbuzz. If chef Missy Robbins isn’t working for them that night, make it a point that she is there, or we will start taking our business elsewhere. I doubt if they want that. As for you my dear Nancy,” Philip lifts her chin with his knuckle. Nervously she clears her throat. “You will take the rest of the night off. Marcus here, “He nods towards his guard. “.....will take you back to the hotel, where you will spend the rest of the night unwinding!” The last sentences comes out with an entirely different meaning than what it was supposed to._

  
  


_Not able to speak, Nancy just nods her head, then cast her brown eyes to the guard to her right. He stands at a six foot four. His shoulders are as wide as a linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys. His caramel colored skin against her pale white would be pure erotic.She could already feel his lips pressing against spots that had never been touched._

_Nancy wasn’t an unattractive woman, Mr. Sterling had told her that in her first interview, then again on her finale one. He hadn’t said it in a way that would make her rethink her position at Sterling Oil. He had scold her about the way she was hiding her appearance behind  big homely clothes, and too big frames for her face. He promptly told her that before she could travel with him, she needed a wardrobe change. Now here she is, stepping off the elevator and into the lobby of Berkley and Muse wearing a size fourteen pants suit, feeling like she had won a lottery._

_When Marcus opens the car door for Mr. Sterling to climb in, he steps in close. The two whispers a few words, then Mr. Sterling turns to Nancy. “I will see you at six am for breakfast, and to go over the day’s agenda. You two…” He gives them both his signature smirk “Play nice. That’s and order!” With that he climbs in leaving his two employees watching as the town car pulls away from the curb._

  
_Adjusting his tie, Philip rolls down his window, and breathes in the crips city air. He doesn't know what it is about New York that has him coming back more time then he should, but whatever it is, he loved it. Leaning back in the butter leather, he loosens his tie, then pulls his cell phone out of his inside jacket pocket. Seeing he had three missed calls, two from his parents, that were on their fiftth wedding anniversary in Prague. He wasn’t much in the mood to talking with them about how the meetings had gone. Grinning at the other missed call, the press his thumb to the name, then pressed the phone to his ear._

_“It’s about damn time you pulled yourself out of that woman’s ass and called me back!” Alexa Sherborne, his best friend since he was in diapers, laughs into the receiver_

_Alexa’s mother and his were high school best friends, then college roomies. The story that was told to them was the two women meet their husbands one night at a sorority party. From their the four were inseparable. Philip  and Alex knew the truth, though they never told their parents otherwise. No they wouldn’t shatter that little piece of heaven with that secret. As the two grow up together, many thought that they were somehow related. In time that began to call each other cousins. Cousins that shared everything together. From toys, food, cars, to women. Oh how Sterling loved sharing his women with her._

_“Get your mind out the damn gutter, and meet me for drinks.” Alexa interrupted his thoughts._

_“Who said I was in town to share a bottle with you Lexa?” He chuckles. He knew that her parents had to, since they were with his parents celebrating. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Philip hold on to the thought that one day he, and Alex would turn out like their parents. Not together in a relationship, but he with his significant other, and Alexa with her’s._

_“You can sit there and act stupid if you want, I’m getting dressed now. You can be here before I’m ready to leave, and share a drink with me, while I tell you about this invite only party that I have for Club Netherlands.” She knew that would snag his interest._

_“I’ll be there in forty minutes, have my drink ready will you!”_   
  
_“You know it!”_

  
_Disconnecting the call, Philip instructs Veron, his driver to take him to his cousin’s penthouse. Glancing down at his attire, Philip  snarls. There was no way in hell he would go into the elite nightclub were just anything. Tapping the code in, he goes to call Nancy to have her meet him with one of his better suits, a text appears across the screen. “What is it now Lexa?” He mumbles. Pressing the box, it open to a photo of a garment bag, at the bottom was a text. “I have you covered!” Roaring in laughter, he slips his cell back into his inside pocket._

_Less than forty minutes later, Philip  was stepping off the elevator, and into Alexa plush penthouse. “Damn girly, what the hell do you do with all this open space?” He asked when he hears the sound of her heels coming  down the stairs. He almost forgot that his bodyguard was with him until he heard a growl come from behind him. Lifting his eyes up to see why, Sterling’s breath catches in his chest._

_“My god Lexa, you look. Shit cousin, you look fucking amazing!” He had forgotten just how beautiful Alexa was until now. If the two had seen more of each other than the family vacations once a year he wouldn’t be caught off guard by the sight of her. Watching the way her body hugging red dress molds to every inch of her fit body, he licks his lips at the way her chocolate mound are peeking out the top of the dress._

_“Here you go, showing your slutty side without even having a drink first!” She teased wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she pulls back and smiles. “I have missed the hell out of you Philip. Come, you need to get dressed.” Alexa takes his wrist and drags him towards a set of doors. Looking back at his guard, she frown. “You,have a seat, flick we’ll be right back!”_

_“It’s fine Travis!” Philip says walking into what he thinks is the guest bedroom. Closing the door, he takes in the dark colored room. It reminded him of her father’s office back in Texas. “Where’s that drink you promised.” He calls after her._   
  
_“Right here, along with this!” Tossing the garment bag on the bed, she walks over to him with a his glass. “You have ten, fifteen minutes max to get dressed handsome. You are my plus one!” She says walking to the door._

_“What, you’re not going to stay and help me dress?” He fakes a pout! Rolling her eyes, Alexa gathers her dress in one hand, then grabs the door knob. Sorry my sexy darling, but momma has a call to make. Your invite is on the dresser. Look it over, I don’t want you to be,” She pause as if to gather the right words, then snorts. “To surprised when we get there!”With a wink she leaves him to himself._

  
_Frowning, he walks to the dresser taking a swig of the brown liquor. Moaning at the taste of the L’Essence cognac, the burn in his chest soothes. Like their parents Alexa and Philip had a thing for the finest things in life, and like their drinks, they wanted their woman the same. Smooth, tasty, and with a bit of fire. Taking another drink, he sit the glass down, then picks up the black and red envelope. Tugging the invitation out, his eyes goes wide. Philip had always wanted to venture into the club Netherlands, from the here say, to Alexa stories about the place, his dark-side wanted to see for itself. There weren’t many fetish club in his hometown, to be honest Philip wouldn’t want to visit any of them. All he need was word to get back to his parents about his leisure time. Yet, he never imagined his first night at the club would be a masquerade ball. Sliding the invite back into the envelope, he toss back the rest of his drink, then goes to dress._

_Dressed in the custom tailored charcoal grey  Armani suit, he steps out of the suite to see Alex kicking his Travis ass in a video game. Tucking his wallet into his back pocket with a shake of his head, he chuckles. “Hate to interrupt you two and your fun, but I’m decked out in this suit, and ready to go.” Both Alexa, and Travis look his way._   
  
_“Mr. Hotness, if I wasn’t your fake cousin, and into the same sex, I would so rape you right now!” Alexa teased getting up off the sofa, followed by Travis. “Let me fix this damn tie. Didn’t I teach you this already?” Taking her time to fix his tie, she soothes her hands over the shoulder of his jacket. “You look like a million bucks Mr. Sterling. Now lets go.” Picking up her handbag, and what looks like a hatbox, she takes him by the hand then leads the two men into the awaiting elevator._

_“Do I want to know how you were able to swing a plus one invitation.?”_

_“Nope, what you need to think about is just how much mischief the two of us will be getting into.” Stepping into the lobby, all eyes turns to Alexa. Ignoring them, she smiles over to Philip. “You know that Travis can’t go in with us, right” He nods, then ushers her out the building. “Good, I have it set up that he can wait in the security booth. That way if anything happens he’s all over it.” She winks at Travis and whisper. “And he can be entertained too.!”_

_“Damn Lexa, how long have you knew about ball?”_   
  
_“About two weeks, I just decided to go two days ago.” She shrugs before getting into the town car.  “You know me Philip, when I want something, I make it happen.” Closing her door, he walks around to the other-side. Giving the driver the address, he climbs into the backseat, then Travis and the driver gets in. Sitting the box between them, Alex removes the top. “One for you, and one for me.”She says pulling out two beautiful mask. Taking the black and white mask,Philip caress it slowly._

_“Alexa, I’m getting the impression that the jewels on this is real.?!”_

_“Maybe they are, maybe not, does it really matter as long as you look sexy as hell in it!”_

_Cutting a look at her, lexa lifts her red, and gold mask to her face. The matching feather that sticks out at the sides makes  her already erotic feature stand out. Laughing at her, he leans over and kiss her forehead. “I will say thank you for an amazing night now, because I have a feeling I won’t be seeing much of you after our first two drinks.”_

_“Oh how true cousin. How true indeed!” Alexa says with a sly grin. His cousin was up to something, what it was he has no clue, but knew whatever it was, he would pay for it in some way!_

  
  



	3. The Masquerade Ball

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                

 

 

 

_ Several minutes had went by before Sophia received a response to her text message from her roommate. All she needed was a simple yes or not so that she could find somewhere to crash, and being the lack of response she pretty much has her answer. _

 

_ "Girl, you look about ready to wring someone's neck. What's going on?" Tanya, one of her coworkers asked rushing over to her locker.  _

 

_ Tanya is the total opposite of Sophia. Where she was quiet and standoffish, Tanya was loud and outgoing.   Sophia wear a size she cares not to say out loud, Tanya wears close to nothing. One could do that when their were a size skinny-ass-hell! Women like Tanya makes Sophia feel like crap when standing next to them.  _

 

_ Blowing out a breath, Sophia takes one last look at her cell. No missed calls or new incoming message. Shaking her head, she turns it completely off, grabs her freshly pressed button up white shirt, then closed the locker. Turning to Tanya, Sophia eyes widens.  _

 

_ "Tanya, you need to warn someone when you're about to get all nude!" Sophia says cheeks darkening. Sophia has been working at the club for less than a six months and still wasn't comfortable seeing all the naked  body, or the other things that comes with working in a place like a Fetish club. When she seen the ad for waitress/bartenders, no experience needed, she didn't expect anything so beyond her imagination as this. Like any other woman with a sane mind, and a curious bone in their bodies, she stuck around. _

 

_ “Child please, how long have you been working here?” Tanya rolls her eyes, and continues to dress. “This isn’t the please for the none opened minded person hun, so you best get your shit together before you are asked to leave.” Adjusting her red, and black laced corset, she toss her hair over her shoulder, then gives herself a wink before grabbing Sophia’s arm to lead her out of the locker room. “Now, from the nasty look on your face, I would say your roommate is acting a damn fool yet again.” Pulling Sophia to a step before they step out, she turns her around. “Listen to me, tonight, just for tonight don’t worry about anything. There will be lots a shit going on, and with that a lot of fun, and mingling. Have a good night, and leave the worrying for after we leave. And if we get off and she has one of her nasty butt buddies over, you can crash at my place, all you have to do is promise to make those blueberry pancakes I love so much.”  _

 

_ Laughing at her friend, she nods, then slips on her mask. All the employees had to wear them just like the guest, the only difference was, theirs, the servers, are solid colors of Black, White, or Blue. The Doms, and Mistress mask were custom made with Gold colored gems As for the subs, trainees, and non training, they were to wear black lace. To see the sea of colors under dim lights makes Sophia feel as if she's not just at work, but some place erotic. _

 

_ Glancing around her workstation, her blue eyes takes in all that surrounded her. "I think I'm under-dressed for this!" She mumbles looking down at her above the knee black skirt, and flat shoes. She couldn't afford with the other girls could, let alone fit into it. Sophia had always been a curvy girl from the age of thirteen. And while others looked down at her weight, she kept her feelings to herself.  _

 

_ Jerking at the pain stabbing her in the side, she looks to the side to see Tanya giving her a dirty look. Shaking her head, already knowing why Tanya assaulted her with her bony elbow. _

 

_ "Don't say it alright. Just don't!" Sophia says adjusting her mask, then pick is up a tray of champagne flutes. "Be careful, and I'll meet you out back for break!" With that Sophia walks away from the servers station. She didn’t expect for the turn out to be so big, and knew that it might be getting bigger by the minute. It was still early in the night, the club doors didn’t lock down until after one am. If you were not in by then, you might as well call it a night. Stopping at a cluster of half dressed men, Sophia keeps her eyes to the ground and waits for them to gather their drinks. When they start to talk as if she wasn’t there, she takes it as her cue, and heads off. Dropping off the empty glasses and replacing them with filled ones, she makes her way towards the dance floor. Careful not to bump anyone, she finds a empty dark corner. Before going over to hide, she gives out a few more glasses, once she was done, she quickly hides, then kicks off one of her shoes.  _

  
  


_ Rubbing her foot against the top of her other shoe, she blue eyes scans the room. There are over thirty people at the club already, give or take five or six, but the place was still packed. Most of the guest were wear fancy dresses, while the men wore their best suites. There are something the were decked out in leather attire, but all in all Sophia can see a lot of both men and women sporting Collars. She learned long ago from books she enjoyed what the significance of wearing one’s Collar mean…. Well At first she seen it as a person treating the wearer as a Slave or a pet. Then as she continue you reading books, both fiction and non, she came to realize that that was not ONLY the main premiss of it. Tugged out of her thoughts at the sound of loud gasping, Sophia leans back against the wall to see three people in a near by corner. From the moving figure, she can make out two men, with a woman sandwiched between them both. Lowering herself so that they would not see her, she watches the with hungry eyes. Working at the club Sophia has witnessed a lot of things, with the exception to a few things, a   threesome begin one of them. She wasn’t one to stand around in the open and watch, no she liked watching from the shadows. You know, just in case she gets the urge to pleasure herself. _

  
  


_ “Tell me your safe word, my pet.” One of the men says. Sophia knows the voice. It belonged to one of the house Doms. Master Paris. Paris stands at 6’6 with long wave black hair that falls to the nape of his neck. His almond shaped green eyes can make any woman or man stop in their steps. She knows because she’s one of the woman that freeze under his gaze. _

 

_ “Freedom, Master Paris!” The woman says with a gasp. Sophia doesn’t know that voice, but she didn’t have to, all that matter was Master Pair was about to put on a show for her. _

 

__ “If you feel that things between you, your husband and myself becomes too much, you are to use your safe word. Do you understand me my pet?” The woman nods then says yes master. With no other barriers between them, Master Pairs steps back from the couple. Point to the floor, the other man, the husband, moves to the spot, then kneels. Looking like an eager puppy ready to do as his master commands, the tip of the man’s tongue slips out from between his lips. Sophia wish she could see his face, but then again is grateful that she can’t. She know that with seeing the faces would have her watching for them all night, and other nights to come. Coming out of her thoughts when Master Paris’s sub goes down on hands and knees between both men, Sophia’s mouth goes dry.    
  
“Open your mouth my pet, wrap those beautiful lips around my cock.” Master Paris voice stays even as she takes him in her mouth. “Such a good girl, my pet!” He says stroking the crown of her head. “That’s it my pet, show your husband how you please your Master, and how you will please him when I release you!” The woman gives a muffled moans around Master Paris cock. Her husband, sitting on the back of his feet eyes latch on to his wife’s lips as she bobs back and forth taking Master Paris deeper. From this angle, Sophia can’s see Master’s Paris face, so she imagines his green eyes on the mans, watching his every intake of breath. “Lift your wife’s dress Howard. I want you to feel how wet she is for you.” Master Paris says, his voice never giving away if he is enjoying the feel of his sub’s mouth at his cock.

  
  


_ “My god, she is so fucking wet Master Paris!” Howard says with glee. “May I- May I touch her?” He begs. _

 

_ “But of course Howard, but not with your hands, and not that sweet pussy. That’s little prize will be granted to you later. For now, I want you to bury your tongue into her tight little ass. I hear you like lapping at her rim. Show me Howard, show me how much you love fucking your wife’s ass with your tongue!” Master Paris commands. _

 

_ Without a single thought, Howard yanks his wife’s dress up over her ass, spreads her ass-cheeks, then flicks his tongue to her pink tight ring. _

_ Sophia body was on fire from the the three playing so close by. She needed to get the hell up and back to work before she finds her hands in her panties bringing herself  much needed release. Picking herself off the floor as quietly and quickly as possible, she shoves her foot back into her show, picks up her tray then dash off towards her workstation. She doesn't know how long she had been in that corner playing stalker, but it had to be for some time now, because the club is much more packed than before. Weaving in and out out of small clusters of guest, Sophia reach the workstation short of breath. She felt as if she was running a damn marathon. Changing out the glasses, she heads back out into the belly of the beast. _

 

_ As she makes her way towards the main dance floor, something catches her eyes. Stopping to see what it is, her eyes land on a woman cloaked in a breathtaking blood red dress. There’s a long slit that goes from her the bottom of her dress to the hip line. Her caramel colored breast seems to be trying to escape the top of her dress, and the diamond studded Collar around her neck calls one’s eyes to linger a little longer. What stole Sophia’s attention was the tall Adonis at the woman’s side. Decked out in what looks like a tailored suite that say ‘MONEY’ all over it, The Adonis strolls towards her. She knows he’s not coming to her and should move her ass now, but her legs wouldn’t listen. Eyes roaming him from feet to his gold and black jeweled mask Sophia gasps when his eyes lands on her. She felt as if she couldn’t breath. Couldn’t move. For the first time in her felt a different kind of need tightens in the pit of her stomach. _

 

_ “Sophia-Damn it Sophia!” Tanya whispers in her ear and tugging at her arm. Blinking, Sophia feels like she was breaking out of some sort of trance. “Girl. move your ass before you get fired.” With one more tug Tanya was able to pull Sophia from the path the couple was walking. _

 

_ “Oh hell, what happened?” She asked Tanya _

 

_ “Let’s see, you were… oh OPENLY drooling over the damn guest. Girl are you crazy, are you trying to get fired?” Tanya knew Sophia wasn’t and knows this wasn’t like her, but needed her to understand that her actions can call for her to get fired. _

 

_ “I’m sorry Ty, thank you.” Sophia looks at her coworker, then back at the couple that was heading to the VIP section of the club. _

 

__ “It’s fine, just be careful alright?” After Sophia agrees, Tanya heads off towards the kitchen, leaving Sophia to stare over at the man.    
  
“He didn’t even see you Sophia.” She sighed at herself then walks off wanting the night to be over already.

 

_ Unbeknownst to her, the man she thinks wasn’t paying her attention was glancing over his shoulder at her. Leaning into his date’s ear he whisper a question that makes her look back at Sophia too. With a wide grin on her face, the woman looks up at the man and say’s  _

  
_                                                                                                           “ **Sophia**!” _


End file.
